Eye Opener
by Tech-Man
Summary: After the events of iQuite iCarly; Freddie is forced to accept that his feelings for Sam are more than just platonic. First iCarly fic so see what you think. Seddie


_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted items recognized within this story.**_

**EYE OPENER**

By: Tech-Man

Freddie Benson paced along the fire escape outside his window. This evening had been an eye opening experience for him. After a huge fight between his two best friends, and in an effort to outdo the other they nearly got themselves killed by falling off the side of the building. It wasn't eye opening for the fact that they discovered they were still friends; no, it was eye opening because when the lift had failed his first thought was for Sam and not Carly. That particular thought had caused him to loose sleep for the entire evening.

Looking at his watch Freddie groaned inwardly at the small red digits: 3:49 AM. "Damn, it looks like I'm never going to get to sleep," Freddie grumbled to himself reaching over to his PearPod and turning it on. Falling into his lawn chair the music slowly lulled him to sleep a vision of fierce blue eyes and unruly blonde hair filling his dreams.

"FREDDIE," a voice called pulling him from his dreams. "Fredward Benson, what are you doing out here on this fire escape. Don't you know that you could catch a cold or worse; rabies." Mrs. Benson leaned in through the window a scowl firmly on her face.

Stretching, Freddie yawned standing and looking at his mother. "Really mom, rabies? How in the world do you think I could catch rabies sleeping on a fire escape? What time is it by the way?" Freddie asked moving towards the window and into the building.

"Well Mr. Sleeps outside, it's 7:15," Mrs. Benson responded moving to allow Freddie entrance back into the building.

Scrambling for everything he was worth Freddie changed clothes and headed towards school hoping that he could make it before he was late to homeroom.

"Hey, Fredalina. You're late," Sam announced as she leaned against her locker chewing absentmindedly on a piece of beef jerky.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Freddie answered quickly twirling the numbers into his locker.

"Good morning Sam, morning Freddie," Carly announced coming around the corner. "Hey, we are going to have to postpone our iCarly rehearsal. Spencer is wanting help picking up his latest sculpture supplies from the dock."

"What is he building now that he needs help picking up supplies from the dock?" Sam asked between bites.

"Probably a cage for you," Freddie answered. A smack to the back of the head was Sam's response.

"Ouch! Sam, come on. You made me hit my head on the locker."

"Oh, does little Freddikins need me to kiss it and make it all better," Sam said in an almost sweet voice before busting out laughing and pointing at Freddie. "Oh...my...God, you should have seen your face," Sam continued to laugh; turning towards Carly as the two of them headed off towards class.

'_Yeah Sam, I think I do want you to kiss me,"_ Freddie thought to himself as he finished with his locker and heading to his own class.

Freddie spent the remainder of the day lost in thought. On the one hand, he had been, what he considered, madly in love with Carly for as long as he could remember. On the other hand ever since he has shared his first kiss with that blonde headed demon he had felt a strange pull towards her. Proclaiming his undying love for Carly had only ended with rejection after rejection so Freddie was understandably shy about just proclaiming his theoretical love for Sam. That and the fact he had only seen her truly mad a few times and had been immensely grateful that anger had been directed away from him.

For years, Sam was just Sam, and Carly was always the girl of his dreams. He was almost ashamed that he had failed to notice, until recently, that one of his best friends/worst enemies had matured into an extremely attractive young woman. Freddie felt himself blush as he thought about all the ways that Sam had matured over the last few years.

"Hey nub, why are you as red as a tomato?" Sam yelled her trademark smirk playing on her lips. The thought of those lips caused Freddie's blush to deepen and for him to become extremely interested in the tops of his shoes.

"Nothing," he mumbled moving towards his locker and mentally berating himself for being so caught up in his thoughts about Sam to not notice her standing right in front of him.

"Well, Freddork. Are you going to answer me or do I need to poll the school for answers?," Sam pushed him closer towards his locker before leaning on the side of hers waiting on Carly. "Oh, I get it your thinking about Carly again. That the only thing that ever makes a bun like you blush. You might as well forget it, if Carly won't date a nub like you then nobodies going to."

Freddie's instinct got the better of him and slamming his locker locked eyes with the demon child. "Well, I still have better chance than someone like you." The instant the words left his mouth he regretted them, and for a second he swore he could see a look of actual hurt reflected in her perfect blue orbs. Then the anger entered and he took off running as fast as he possibly could towards the exit.

Freddie made it into the Shay's apartment, before it occurred to him that Carly and Spencer were not going to be there for several more hours. Trowing the lock on the door Freddie made his way towards the kitchen to find some kind of peace offering before the... CLICK.

Freddie heard the door open as a very angry looking Sam entered the apartment tossing her backpack over towards the couch and heading straight for the tech producer. "You know Fredellina, I sure hope that you have a great life insurance policy, because you are so dead."

Pulling a packet of sliced ham from the fridge Freddie turned and waved it in front of the devil girl approaching. Freddie couldn't help himself from noticing how her eyes sparkled when she was mad or how her face changed to one of longing when she laid eyes on the deli meat. A momentary pang of jealously ripped though him when he realized that she would never be looking at him with the same desire that she held for the lunch meat.

"Hand over the meat Benson, and I may allow you to continue breathing for another day," Sam deadpanned holding her hand out for the ham.

Allowing a small, very smile, grace his features Freddie reached towards the blonde letting his fingers brush against hers for the smallest of moments. If he didn't already know that he was dreaming he could have sworn that he saw a small shutter ripple through her as she grabbed the meat and began to devour it.

From the other side of the counter Freddie watched as Sam ate a goofy smile forming on his lips as the blonde continued eating oblivious to his presence. "Okay Freddork, why are you staring at me like you used to do to Carly?" Sam yelled startling Freddie enough that he almost fell out of his chair.

"What? I wasn't staring," Freddie claimed straightening himself out on the bar stool.

"Yes you were," Sam countered turning her attention fully towards him. "_Wow, he sure has filled out over the past years_," Sam thought to herself before shaking the thought from her mind. "I have been watching you from the corner of my eye. You have had this goofylooking grin on your face. Now tell me what are you smiling about?" Sam demanded moving within arms reach of the tech producer.

Unable to back up any further than the fridge Freddie didn't know what to say. Worried that his arms and legs would be broken for admitting an attraction to the blonde demon before him. 'IthinkthatIloveyouSam!" Freddie blurted it out as absolutely as fast as he could.

Sam stopped in her tracks looking at the worried expression Freddie wore on his face. "What did you say Freddie, and you better repeat it slowly," she warned moving closer towards him.

Freddie could swear he could feel the heat coming off her. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves he looked into Sam's eyes. They were almost impossible to read. "I said that I think I love you Sam," Freddie answered bracing for the quickly coming beating he was about to receive. When the punches didn't come he looked up.

Sam had taken a few steps back a funny look on her face. Without warning it changed into a look he recognized all too well. "Tell me why," Sam nearly screamed.

"I...I...I think...th...that you're the most beautiful person I know. I realized that when you and Carly were about to fall that I was only thinking about you." Steeling his courage carefully Freddie reached out and touched her arm. "Sam, I just didn't know how to bring it up. I got over Carly a long time ago and I after we kissed I started seeing you different and I didn't know what that feeling was until the other night." Truly testing his limits Freddie pulled Sam into a close hug his hand resting around her waist.

Sam stiffened for a moment then relaxed into the hug bringing her arms up around his neck. "I love you too dork," Sam said into his neck. Pulling back they stared into each others eyes for a moment before leaning in and closing the distance.

If the last kiss between the two had been a spark then this was an explosion. Tentatively Freddie pulled her bottom lip into his mouth racking his teeth across it before soothing it over with his tongue. Sam responded by opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. They broke apart for air, but quickly Freddie moved to her neck placing quick kisses along her jaw line before moving up towards her ear.

"Will you be my Princess Puckett?" Freddie breathed into her ear before sucking on her earlobe. After his attention there he moved back down her neck alternating between bites and soothing kisses.

"Only if you'll be my dork," Sam responded breathlessly. Pulling back quickly and causing a look of hurt on Freddie's face; Sam looked him dead in his eyes. "But don't expect me you go any easier on you."

Smiling Freddie pulled Sam back into a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way Princess Puckett."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first iCarly fic so I will apologize for any out of character or incorrect information. I will strive to eliminate those in future fics. I wrote this story in about seven hours and posted it almost as soon as I finished it. If there are any spelling or grammatical errors I will correct them as I come across them. This story was designed to be a one-shot, but if the response is sufficient I will write a sequel. Please feel free to critique, but if you do please give me ideas on corrections or where I went out of character. I hope that you enjoyed this story, and please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
